Konoha's Academy for the Gifted
by MsQuill101
Summary: AU. It's Naruto all right... Xmen style.
1. Prologue

As he ran, he saw only the gravel of the road in front of him. He could hear his loud panting and the rhythmic thumping of his heart. His legs felt like lead. His head was feeling light, and he was hopelessly out of breath, even with his enhanced abilities. Yet he continued to run, for he had no other choice.

_Ah crap! Dead end! _

He stopped abruptly in front of the wall and collapsed on the ground, panting and gasping. There was nowhere else to run. He slowly regained his breath, as he did he suddenly realized the shouts and footsteps of the people chasing him were no longer to be heard. Suddenly, shadow fell over him as something, or someone, blocked the entrance to the narrow alleyway. He forced himself to his feet, using the wall to support himself.

There was a man. Middle-aged, perhaps. Short. Face weathered, expression wise. Dark-haired and dark-eyed. The man was slowly walking towards him, a calm, serene expression and a smile on his face. At the entrance of the alleyway were a group of unknown people, watching and waiting. Only their silhouettes were visible.

He growled ferally. Claws protruded from the ends of his fingers. He adopted a defensive stance, albeit a rather beast-like one.

"Who the f*ck are you?"

He snarled.

A smile.

"I am Sarutobi, the principal of Konoha Academy for Gifted Students.

"You are safe now… Uzumaki Naruto."

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

Next chapter Just press the button... I made the Prologue short for a reason...


	2. Chapter 1

"Done yet?" Tenten's voice called.

"Just a minute," replied Naruto. He adjusted his new clothes, admiring himself in the mirror. His pants were black, as were his shoes. He wore a black leather jacket, partially unzipped to expose a triangle of shocking orange which was the flashy t-shirt he was wearing underneath. It matched his bright blonde hair, he observed. The jacket had two chest-level pockets, one on the left and another on the right. On the left one he pinned his new ID tag. It showed his name, the date (to show how long he had been in the academy), and in slightly smaller letters, "FOX-BASED ABILITIES: CLAWS, TEETH, AGILITY, ENHANCED SENSES, ETC _(BEAST)_."

The blonde grinned energetically at the mirror and gave a thumbs-up. He didn't trust this place too much just yet, but man, he felt good.

"Okay, I'm done," he announced, striding out of his new room, which he shared with a boy named Rock Lee whom he had yet to meet.

"Took you long enough," Tenten grumbled, although teasingly. Tenten was one of the first people from the Academy Naruto had met, because she and her boyfriend Neji were part of Sarutobi's entourage who had picked him up. Naruto found Tenten to be a very spirited and cheerful girl, but Neji's aloof mannerisms really grated on the fox boy's nerves. Their abilities were GAINING INSTANT KNOWLEDGE UPON CONTACT (_PSYCHOLOGICAL)_ and ICE _(ELEMENT CONTROL)_ respectively.

"So where are we going?" asked Naruto, following Tenten as she led him along the corridor at a fast pace. His eyes bugged out when they walked past a girl with cat ears and a swishy, bushy ginger tail. She glared at him with her creepy yellow eyes.

"Hey, it's rude to stare you know," scolded Tenten. "You'll be seeing a lot of weird things, so don't stare. And hurry up! You're getting left behind. You'll see when we get there."

The fox boy followed the brunette obediently, but couldn't help stopping at a particular portrait. Numerous blown-up portrait photographs of seemingly important people, founders etc, were hung on the walls of the hallways, but this one was really strange.

"Tenten? Is there a power that makes people eat flies?" He asked, gawking and pointing at it. The portrait showed a young man with long white hair and red marks on his face grinning widely while popping dead flies into his mouth, seven at the time.

"Oh, that's Jiraiya-sama, one of Sarutobi-sama's old pupils. He has a frog in his throat, so he needs to feed it," she said airily as though it was the most normal thing in the world. "Come on, we have to go!"

Before he left Naruto caught a glimpse of the words below the portrait. "JIRAIYA: An outstanding student of the Academy. Previously a student of Sarutobi Hiruzen. Currently working as a novelist." _Strange for a frog to work as a novelist_, thought Naruto as he ran quickly after Tenten, not realizing what a dumb thought it was.

"Ne, Tenten, why doesn't everyone wear the Academy uniform?" he asked as he caught up with her. She herself wore the black pants, but instead of the leather jacket she donned a pale pink cheongsam top.

"You don't actually have to wear them if you don't want to, but most people prefer to, it's very practical," she answered. "So, you're Lee's new roommate right?"

"Mm! You know him? What's he like?"

"Well, he's… er, very hyper, and very loud, and gets drunk easily, and stupid, and annoying…!" She exclaimed, her voice pitch increasing. Then her voice became normal again. "Well, he's not too bad. Very optimistic, but somewhat dense."

"… oh." Naruto fell silent.

"Neji used to be his roommate, you know," she snorted with amusement. "They fought like wild animals all the time. I think Lee was the main reason Neji joined the mutant scouting department. Of course, I followed him." She beamed as she said this. "Ah, we're here," she said, coming to a halt outside a door. Naruto realized they were in the hospital section of the academy.

"Saku-chan!" Tenten chirped happily, bursting into the room with Naruto trailing along behind her.

"Hey Ten-chan!" Saku-chan replied cheerfully, not looking up from her desk. "Do knock next time, will you?"

"Eh, sorry," apologized Tenten sheepishly. "This is Naruto, a newb. Naruto, this is Haruno Sakura, she's a medic."

Despite being petite, Haruno Sakura gave the general impression of being smart, professional, and capable. She had intelligent jade green eyes and pink hair and was extremely pretty. Pinned to her white lab coat was her ID tag, which showed her enrolment in the academy to be from about four years ago, and, "STRENGTH _(ENHANCED ABILITIES)_." A smaller pin underneath the tag said, "Certified Academy Medic."

She rose and offered Naruto a hand across her desk. They shook hands rather tentatively and exchanged greetings. Sakura then sat him in a chair and ordered him to take off his clothes for a medical check up. She worked in silence, save the occasional question about his health history and such. Words failed the blonde teenager, who was in awe of the pink-haired medic.

Finally he mustered enough courage to ask her age.

"I'm 17, same as you," she replied with a polite smile, surprising him pleasantly.

"You can dress now, I'm done," she informed him shortly.

He began to put on his orange t-shirt when suddenly the door flew open for the second time that day. A boy in a bizarre green jumpsuit suddenly appeared in front of Sakura and began shouting.

"SAKURA-SAN! I AM SO RHAPSODIZED TO SEE YOUR YOUTHFUL FACE THIS GLORIOUS MORNING, MY LOTUS!"

Sakura glared coldly at the bushy-browed boy and stepped back to put some distance between them. She turned around and began putting away her stethoscope, not even looking at him as she said tartly, "Do stop attempting to ingratiate yourself to me, Lee-san."

"SAKURA-SAN! YOUR WORDS ARE AS EPITOME AS EVER!" he proclaimed, tears flowing down his cheeks.

A vein pulsed in Sakura's head. "A NO IS A NO! GO AWAY!" she screeched, causing Naruto to clap his hands over his ears.

"Er… Tenten-chan? What's going on?" he asked timidly as Lee shouted something.

Tenten slapped her forehead with her palm and a huge sweatdrop appeared on the back of her head. "Well… Lee has always been infatuated with Saku-chan, and last month she finally snapped and told him she liked 'smart guys'. This is the result… it's okay to ignore him though. Only Saku-chan and Kurenai-sensei understand what he's saying, and Saku-chan says he uses the words wrongly most of the time anyway," she explained.

Naruto tried to digest this while he wondered how Lee had come in so fast he couldn't see him. Was that possible?

Suddenly Lee turned his attention to Naruto. "AHA! NOW I FEEL SO BRUMMAGEM! I MUST STOP BEING COQUETTISH AND LIBIDINOUS AND SHOW MY NEW FRIEND AROUND!" he boomed while Sakura blushed at his comment. A clear view of Lee's ID tag presented itself to Naruto. It said, "SPEED _(ENHANCED ABILITIES)_." Well, that explained it.

"Um, hi, I'm Naruto…"

"NARUTO! I AM JUBILANT TO ENCOUNTER YOU!"

Lee was now so close that he was invading the blonde's personal space and nearly spitting in his face and blinding him with his ultra-shiny teeth. Naruto lost his nerve, grabbed his leather jacket and-

"Well then, I'll be going," announced Tenten suddenly. "I have a mutant scouting mission with Neji. Ja ne!" She whirled out of Sakura's office energetically.

"Er, me too!" Naruto announced, speeding out after her. Just as he reached the front door of the hospital section he heard a voice dangerously close to his ear. "Where do you think you're going?"

He shrieked and spun around only to come face to face with an annoyed Sakura. She had taken off her lab coat and was wearing a smart red dress underneath. She grabbed his arm and dragged him along the hallway.

"Er… where are we going, Sakura-chan?"

"To meet your new friend, Uchiha Sasuke. The two of us have been put in charge of you, along with Kakashi-sensei, who you'll meet later."

Uchiha Sasuke? Naruto knew him. In fact, who didn't? The younger Uchiha brother had caused a minor stir when he decided to take up modeling, but his parents didn't mind because his elder brother, Itachi, was more than capable of managing the billion-dollar Uchiha Corps when he inherited it.

Later on, someone had discovered that Sasuke was a mutant, a fact so well hidden that even the paparazzi stalking the gorgeous model was clueless. That someone set fire to the entire Uchiha property (a somewhat impressive feat, considering the sheer size of the said land) in an attempt to murder Sasuke. Ironically Sasuke was at work at the time, leaving him as the only surviving Uchiha, albeit one who didn't want to inherit the business. Sasuke sold the business and disappeared from the modeling world, leaving the humans confused and outraged. The culprit had never been caught. There had been much media coverage on it, with psychologists, scientists, politicians, police officers, and many others having their say on it. Naturally, these people were all humans.

_So he's here_, Naruto mused. He realized that Sakura had stopped and they were now outside a room which said, "FIRE ROOM. DO NOT ENTER WHILE IN USE. LOCK WHILE USING."

She slammed the door hard with her fist, making him jump. "Sasuke-kun? Are you there?"

There was a silence. Then a click. Someone pulled open the thick door from the inside. "What do you want?"

_to be continued..._

* * *

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

Author's Note: There's no point trying to decipher Lee's words, because he's mostly spouting nonsense. I decided to enhance his nonsensicality for this fanfic. Anyway, I'm roughly going to reenact Naruto in AU, with some changes. No pairings yet. I made Sasuke an ex-model because, hey, he's so hot he might as well be a model right? o_O Anyway,

Please review!

Click

Here

\/

Thank you!


End file.
